purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Popular
Popular, also known as Popular In Real Life, is a teenaged-drama series which is based off the Webshow,' LPS: Popular '(Littlest Pet Shop: Popular) Which was created by SophieGTV on Youtube. It follows the same storyline as the Webshow, only making minor changes to plot. Synopsis Savannah Reed is a 16-year-old girl who has recently moved to California, the state her best friend Brooklyn moved to three years ago for high school. Savannah is excited to reunite with her long-lost BFF, but Brooklyn (now known to her stylish new classmates as Brooke) isn't too keen on reviving the friendship. In fact, Brooke isn't too keen on Savannah as a whole, seeing her as a threat to her popularity and relationship with her longtime boyfriend, Sage. Not one to give up her perfect life so easily, Brooke is prepared to do with Savannah what she does with every "threat": take her down, pronto. Characters |-|Season One = Main Cast *Cara Delevingne as Brooklyn Hayes *Bella Thorne as Savannah Reed *Elle Fanning as Angelina Davis *Maisie Williams as Genevieve Ryan *Chloë Grace Moretz as Rachel Rivera *Amy Adams as Alicia Hamilton Guest Cast *Peter Capaldi as Mr. Burke *Evan Ross as Nathan Campbell *Ariel Winter as Meghan Collins Recurring Characters *Nat Wolff as Tom Dawson *Taron Egerton as Sage Bond |-|Season Two = Main Cast *Cara Delevingne as Brooklyn Hayes *Bella Thorne as Savannah Reed *Elle Fanning as Angelina Davis *Maisie Williams as Genevieve Ryan *Chloë Grace Moretz as Rachel Rivera *Amy Adams as Alicia Hamilton *Taron Egerton as Sage Bond Guest Cast *Evan Ross as Nathan Campbell *Jack Gleeson as Malcolm *Natalia Dyer as Marine Recurring Characters *Nat Wolff as Tom Dawson *Déborah François as Brigitte LeBlanc *Troian Bellisario as Lana Lawrence *Keegan Allen as Josh Lawrence *Adelaide Kane as Violette Fontaine Episodes *Who's That Girl? Production The idea of a Television Show was brought up in October 2015 after Sophiegtv had come to Purry Sunray about it. In November 2015 it was officially announced to the LPS Popular fans, much to their satisfaction. Casting had began almost immediantly. Cara Delevigne and Bella Throne were the first two actresses to be contacted for their roles, Brooklyn Hayes and Savannah Reed, respectively. Thorne almost turned down the offer due to scheduling issues but managed to accept the offer and start shooting the television show. The following few weeks, Maisie Williams, Chloë Grace Moretz, Amy Adams and Elle Fanning where cast to play the roles of Genevieve Ryan, Rachel Rivera, Alicia Hamilton and Angelina Davis. Evan Ross was cast as Nathan Campbell and Nat Wolff as Tom Dawson. Originally, Nick Robinson was to be cast as Sage Bond, but before production had started on episode one, he backed out and was instead replaced with Taron Egerton. Ariel Winters was cast to make the guest appearance of Meghan Collins in the runup to the Season one finale. Season one production officially started on July 16th 2016 and wrapped up in December 2016. Popular was renewed for a second season in October 2016 after sucess of production and fan involvment. The cast would be returning alongside new faces for the second season. Taron Egerton is promoted to Main cast for the season and Ariel Winters not listed on the cast list, unknown if she'll make an appearance in the season. Troian Bellisario and Keegan Allen, who star together in Pretty Little Paws are rumoured to be cast and are officially revealed to be coming into the show during the midst of Season two as Lana and Josh Lawrence, respectivly. Déborah François is confirmed to be cast as new character Brigitte LeBlanc. Jack Gleeson from the popular TV show, Game of Bones, will be entering the show as a guest star, Malcolm. On October 21st, 2016 new promotional posters for the characters of Popular were released and a trailer was also teased. Trivia Promotional Posters Category:Popular